


Somehow, Somewhere

by Luisa1804



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luisa1804/pseuds/Luisa1804
Summary: Major Spoilers for Avengers: Endgame ahead. Do not read before seeing the movie.Peter knows: Nothing will be alright ever again.





	Somehow, Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Major Spoilers for Endgame!! Last chance to turn around.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this probably doesn't make too much sense. I'm grieving.

It's ... later. Somewhere. Else.

Peter's not sure. He's — They — are still moving though, right? Mrs. Potts is in front of him, right? It can't be Mr. Stark because the color of her suit is all wrong and either way he -

So they're walking. Somewhere. The Avengers, that is. And their allies. Okay, some of them fly and some of them are quite a way ahead of them.

´Caus — you know. The Avengers Facility was destroyed, somehow, before ... Peter came back. So they can't go there, and they can't stay on the battlefield forever, either.

Peter doesn't know where Mr. Stark is. Mr. Rodney had led him away when everyone started to regroup, and he hadn't looked back -  _why hadn't he looked back?_

He thinks Captain America might have told them where they're going. Peter's not sure if he was listening. Even now the Captain is quietly talking to someone on this headset — with one of the ones flying ahead? Sam Wilson?

He doesn't know. Doesn't want to find out.

He stares at Mrs. Potts, walking in front of him and why isn't she flying? Maybe it reminds her of -

Either way. Thor is walking next to him. He looks different from what Peter's always imagined him to be from the pictures — defeated. Lost.

Still, cool right? He's walking next to a god.

He doesn't even want to introduce himself. Had Thor and Mr. Stark been close ...? Maybe.

He'll ... he'll ask later. Sometime.

Karen is quite inside his suit. He had told her to shut up some time ago when she had said something about his health — something about shock?- but it had reminded him of -

He should apologize. What if she hates him now? He had been so rude, hadn't he? And she is the only thing he had left from -

He thinks he makes a noise. Nobody around him reacts.

“Karen?”, he can't speak louder than a whisper. Maybe there is still some dust in his throat or something -

“Yes, Peter?”, Karen is quieter, too. Or maybe Peter can't hear her like he's supposed to.

“I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to be rude -”, It's strangely hard to breathe.

“It's alright, Peter.”

He can't find anything to say to that because — who would have thought that a super smart all-knowing AI could be so wrong?

Nothing is alright. Nothing would ever be alright ever again.

 

 

They walk a while longer. Hours, days, minutes. Something.

There's a raccoon and a tree next to Thor now. It's pretty neat. Peter vaguely wonders if they can talk, but not enough to actually find out.

Had Mr. Stark gotten to know them?

“Are you alright?” Thor is talking to him. It's like — one of Peter's secret wet dreams. A god — _the god of thunder_ — is talking to him. He doesn't answer.

Thor turns away, he grief in his eyes even heavier. Peter wonders what else he's lost.

A movement catches is eye. Something bright red, and he turns to look before he can even think about it because Mr. Stark — _Tony -_

It's a cloak. Peter stares at it and the man it's fluttering around.

  
_“14 million -”_

  
_“And how many did we win?”_

  
_“One.”_

 

  
_One._

 

  
_One._

 

 

 

_One._

 

 

  
Peter stares.

And then he moves.

Dr. Strange isn't too far away from him, just a little closer to the front. He squeezes past Mrs Potts, but takes great care not to look at her. He fails. She’s still crying.

“One”, he says as he's close enough. Strange turns to look at him. “You said — you said there was one. We won — once. Is this — this is the one?”

Dr. Strange sighs. The is something haunted in his eyes, too. Peter has never cared less. “Yes. This is the one.” He says no more.

Peter stares at him. “You knew. This whole time.” Strange gives a short nod. Peter can't breathe.

“While — while we were fighting on Titan — Here. While we were trying to get the Gauntlet away you always knew -”

“Peter -”

“Did Mr. Stark know?”, he interrupts.

“No. No, he did not. The future does not work this way -”

“But you told him. In the end. I saw you. You — you told him to die.”

Strange is quiet.

“You told him to die.” Karen might be right about the shock-thing after all. He thinks — he thinks he should be angry. Or something.

He just feels empty.

“There was no other way -”

“Shut up.” It's the second time that day that Peter says that to someone. This time he doesn't care. He thinks he hates Strange, too.

He walks back to Thor without another word. Mrs Potts is watching him. He hopes she didn't hear that.

“No”, he tells Thor than. “I'm not alright.”

Thor nods.

Mrs Potts turns around. She holds out a hand.

Peter takes it and tries to hold on.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luisa184 (yes I'm new to that, what made you notice?)
> 
> You can always send me prompts there!


End file.
